yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2, Part 2/Epilogue
Kanna Lives/Sou Dies Route Move to Ruined Corridor. ---- |My feet move as if guided by something. / Some sort of premonition is calling me.}} | (..........)}} Move to Room of Rubble. ---- |Sou's body is limp.}} |I keep shaking him, but he isn't moving a muscle. / ...He's not breathing.}} |Sou has already... expired.}} |2=(Even... Sou...) / (Everyone just keeps dying...) / (Whatever I do, as much as I struggle...) / (It was all meaningless...) / (I'm powerless...) / (I can't...) / (Stand up anymore...)}} |Zz... zzt... zzzt... zz...}} |I hear a noise from the monitor.}} | (Why is this on, I wonder...) / (No, that doesn't matter... I don't want to think anymore...) / (Nothing is going to change now. My actions can't affect anything...)}} |Everyone is dying... / Just like Sou here...}} |(...?)}} |Something's off... / Why is Sou in this position?}} | (Don't tell me, Sou was...) / (Trying... to use this machine?)}} | Looking closely at the keyboard by his hands, there were bloodstains from him using it.}} | (Did Sou turn on this monitor...?) / (But for what...?)}} |I looked at the monitor.}} |Is this some kind of joke again...? / There was a familiar face. / The face of my best friend, who I always saw at school.}} |Inconceivable... / It's another hallucination. I've finally broken down. / Because there shouldn't be an AI of Joe... / But that doesn't matter to me right now.}} |(...) / (It was always clinging to me...) / (This false hallucination I created.) / (But now...) / (I won't look at it anymore...) / (I'll move forward...!) / (And I'll end this Death Game!!)}} ---- |I won't submit anymore. / Everyone is prepared. / We won't lose our way.}} ---- ---- ---- Sou Lives/Kanna Dies Route |I wonder where Sou is... / I searched around, my mind dazed. / I couldn't save Nao, or Kanna. / ...I don't care. / I don't want to look at that reality anymore. / For now... I'll look for Sou...}} Move to Ruined Corridor. ---- |My feet move as if guided by something. / Some sort of premonition is calling me.}} |(..........)}} Move to Room of Rubble. ---- |The screen is glowing.}} |I gazed at the screen absentmindedly.}} |Is this some kind of joke again...? / There was a familiar face. / The face of my best friend, who I always saw at school.}} |Inconceivable... / It's another hallucination. I've finally broken down. / Because there shouldn't be an AI of Joe... / But that doesn't matter to me right now.}} |You murderer!}} |I should... have understood this. / This was a hallucination... a false Joe I created.}} |I shouldn't... respond to it.}} |Lemme hear it! Who'd you kill this time?}} |Gotta ignore it...}} |...You voted, didn't you? / You sacrificed someone weaker than you to survive.}} |This... isn't Joe...!!}} |Sara... You've really changed.}} |I can't breathe... / I'm being killed... by my hallucinations...}} |What's your excuse this time, Sara?}} |.......... / Can't do that, Sara. / You know how much I suffered? / ...I'll show you once more.}} |A hellish sight. / The last thing I want to remember. Joe's end.}} ---- |What are they talking about...?}} ---- Navigation Category:Game scripts